


Late night

by tenshi6



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Masturbation, Mild BDSM, Past Relationship(s), Powerplay, verbal hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If a heart is shattered to a thousand pieces, it can never be whole again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night

**Author's Note:**

> The idea just came out of nowhere and I had to write it. I have absolutely no excuse for it.
> 
> Welcome aboard the angst ship!

It was well past midnight and it was not like Marco was getting ready to sleep but he surely was surprised and a bit offended when there was a knock on the door. Like seriously who would dare to disturb him that late?

At first he decided to ignore it, maybe just some drunk was trying to find his way back to his room but the knocking became rather persistent and Marco got up to see who it was and then would send him to hell.

He was rather shocked to find Mario standing there, the last person he would be expecting. He appeared to be determined and equally nervous. Marco frowned.

"Yeah?" He asked, rather rudely but didn't care. Mario was way ruder, coming to him in the middle of the night.

"Hi, erm, can I come in?" He asked with a nervous grin.

"Wha-why?"

"I want you." He admitted bluntly and Marco froze, his expression changing from shocked to cold in a heartbeat and he instantly moved the shut the door right into Mario's stupid face. However, Mario was pretty stubborn and kind of expected it, so he put his hands against the door, not allowing Marco to do so.

"Please, I just… well, I really-" They struggled with the door for a bit but then Marco gave up and let go, causing Mario to stumble inside, barely keeping his balance. Marco walked back into the room and Mario took his chance and followed, locking the door silently.

"We are over, Mario, in case you haven't realized in the past years." Marco hissed, staring at Mario with narrowed eyes.

"I know, I know, I don't know why, I just. Please? Just for once? I really want you right now." Marco was almost shocked by Mario's bluntness but he didn't let that fool him. No, they had been there and he was the one who got hurt way too much and it took him years to put himself back together. He wouldn't let anyone, not even Mario, mess that up. He would be a fool to say the he was happy, but he was functioning and that was more than he could have imagined after their break up. He was fine.

"Yeah, there was a time when I really needed you but you didn't care, so guess what, it's payback time." Marco sneered and if being proud of his remark was childish then so it was.

"Please, Marco, you know that I-" Mario reached for his shoulders but Marco snapped his hand away harshly.

"No, I'm done with playing your games, Götze."

"I know, you- how about I'll do something for you?" He offered, reaching for Marco again and this time Marco caught his wrists but didn't let go, considering his words.

He tilted his head a bit, as if thinking, but then decided against it. Not worth it. "No, thanks. Find someone else."

"I don't trust anyone as much as I do you." Mario admitted, his face getting dangerously close to Marco and he was so taken aback for a second that he only jerked his head back when Mario pressed his lips to his for fleeting second. He finally let go of Mario's hands and took a step back, glaring at Mario angrily. Unfortunately though an idea popped up in his mind, and maybe it was the stupidest of all but also a bit cruel and thus, a fair punishment for Mario. God, he shouldn't have drunk those four glasses of whisky earlier that night.

"Undress." He ordered shortly and for a brief second Mario gaped at him surprised, surely cannot believing that Marco would say that. To be honest, even Marco couldn't believe he said that.

Mario looked as if he wanted to say something but thankfully he decided against it, for which Marco was silently grateful, and did start to take his clothes off in a hurry. As he was busy, Marco poured himself another glass of whisky because surely he was going to need it and took a seat in the big armchair across the room.

Mario took off his black boxers at last and then stood there, completely naked, his skin a soft auburn colour in the dimly lit room. His erection was already half hard and he was biting his bottom lip nervously as he approached Marco.

"Stay there." Marco said, his firm tone taking both of them by surprise. "You don't get to touch me."

"But-" Mario was about to oppose but Marco cut him off with a flash of annoyed look in his eyes.

"No, you don't. I will help you just for this once and then we will forget about it, understood?"

Mario looked at his feet, disappointment clear on his face but he nodded anyway.

"I can't hear you."

"Yeah, understood." He mumbled reluctantly.

"Good. Now get on your knees and start stroking yourself slowly." Marco ordered; his tone still surprisingly even and empty. He watched as Mario got to his knees and started jerking himself off in slow movements and he noted satisfied that he wasn't turned on by the view. There had been a time when he would have gone crazy but now he felt nothing.

"Tell me, why won't you go to someone else?" Marco was really curious but at the same time wanted to torture Mario a little bit, if only with words. His little sadistic side had been awakened and he truly wanted Mario to pay for leaving him when he needed him most. He could never forgive him that. Maybe it was foolish, maybe he was an idiot for not moving on, but he had long learnt not to think about it.

"Because no one knows me like you do." Mario said, his tone shaking a bit but he was trying to conceal it. He stared at Marco, his eyes pleading, speaking volumes more than any word ever could and Marco knew he couldn't resist that lustful gaze for long.

So his next order was, "don't look at me."

Mario obeyed. Marco knew he would.

"No one could ever satisfy me like you did." Mario kept speaking and Marco would be a liar if he said Mario's words weren't giving him at least some kind of sick satisfaction.

"Go on." Marco said; his tone deeper than usual. He quickly took a sip of his whisky.

"I liked when you were rough on me. That was the best. Made me feel alive." Mario continued, honest words pouring from his sinful mouth. "I loved when you tied me to the bed and fucked me so hard I couldn't walk for a day."

"And yet it wasn't enough for you." Marco commented, trying his best not to sound hurt.

"I- I was a fool. I didn't know it back then. And now it's too late, I know."

"Yes, it is." Marco agreed. "Now stop and lick two fingers."

Mario whimpered but he let go of his painfully hard erection and took his fingers into his mouth, trying to cover them with as much saliva as he could. He stole a glance at Marco and saw him smirking and he knew he should be afraid or confused or ashamed but all he could feel was being incredibly turned on. Marco was one hell of a role player when it came to sex but Mario was fairly sure he had never seen this side of him before. Not that he would ever get to see any of Marco's hidden sides again.

"I want you to push all two fingers inside at once. Do you think you can do that?"

Honestly, he didn't, it had been ages since he had done anything like this but there was no way he would let Marco see him fail, so he said "of course" with as much defiance as he could muster.

He positioned himself and gritted his teeth, bracing himself for the instant pain which came as soon as he pushed his fingers inside and a loud cry left his lips. For a second, Marco twitched, was about to go over him and stop him and kiss him until the pain would go away but then restrained himself. That would accomplish nothing. He stood up though, and walked to Mario who was whining in pain.

"Lie on your back and fuck yourself with your fingers." Marco ordered and once again Mario did it. "Close your eyes." It wasn't necessarily to tell, Mario couldn't look him in the eye now. He could feel and hear Marco walking around him, like a predator circling its prey and he felt so utterly vulnerable and equally turned on he was surprised at himself.

"That's it, move your fingers. I want you to stroke yourself with your free hand." Marco's commanding voice was low and husky and definitely hot. Mario was glad to obey. The carpet was harsh under his back and he was sure he would bruise even from the small movements but he didn't care.

"I know how much you like to be ordered around. Bet your girlfriend doesn't do it often, huh?"

Mario shook his head in denial. "She doesn't know."

"Sure she doesn't. What would she say if she saw you like this? What would anyone say if they saw you like this?" Marco wondered aloud.

"You are the only one." Mario panted, his fingers moving in sync with his fist. Now the pain was a dull throb and he felt his orgasm building up, slowly but steadily.

"I'm thinking of recording it."

"I would, I would let you." Mario groaned, twisting his fist to cause himself pleasure. "Then I'd know I still mean something to you." He admitted as his breath was coming out in short gasps, his muscles straining as his orgasm was approaching.

"That's why I won't do it." Marco said cruelly. "Now stop fingering, sit up and look at me."

Mario did with a lot of effort, his body trembling as he maneuverer himself into a sitting position. He opened his eyes and Marco was sitting about a good meter away, staring at him with pupils blown wide.

"I want you to say my name when you come." He gave one last order and Mario was more than happy to oblige, stroking himself with firm, swift movements.

"Please, Marco." He moaned, struggling to keep eye contact.

"Yes?"

"Please, just touch me, I want it so bad, please, I need-" Mario didn't give a damn about his pride and begged.

"No, I already told you. You don't get any touches from me." He said coldly.

"I know but- just- please, I want you so bad, I'm so close, god, I- Marco!" With a loud cry, Mario came into his fist, his whole body tensing as his orgasm hit him in several waves, making his body numb and his mind went blank but his gaze was still locked with Marco's. Something flashed in Marco's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came and Mario was too dazed to have seen it right so maybe it was his imagination. But he knew that look. Desire.

Marco downed the rest of his whisky in one go then simply said. "Get out."

Mario was panting for air, his legs still feeling unsteady and his hand was sticky but he started putting his clothes back on. He would shower back in his own room. He got to his feet at last, grabbing the end of the bed to steady himself and all the while Marco watched, didn't move an inch to help him. Mario should have known. He was a fool for thinking only for a second that this could change anything.

He made one last attempt though, saying softly "Marco, please, can we-"

"Get. Out. Now." Marco said harshly, not allowing Mario to finish. Not wanting him to finish. It wouldn't change a thing. It wouldn't matter. He kept up his façade until the door was closed behind Mario then he slumped to the ground and sat against the door, rubbing his palms against his face and groaning annoyed. What was he thinking? It's not like anything could ever again happen between them. He had learnt his lesson several times in the most hurtful ways possible and didn't want to make the same mistake again. He had already made it like ten times.

Mario was selfish and arrogant and stupid and simply didn't care enough for Marco and no matter how many promises he had made, he didn't kept them, not even one. He was simply incapable of it. So it was for the best. They would both forget this ever happened and would move on. There was no point dwelling on the past. It was over. They were over.

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write angst, so feel free to point out any weak points in the story. (I'm not even sure if this counts as angst to be honest, but oh well.)
> 
> Also, if you could leave some kind of feedback I'd be very happy. Feedback is life and it always makes my day!


End file.
